Let Me Love You
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: When Rachel chokes during her NYADA audition, Quinn feels her world crumble down, along with Rachel's dreams. She would not allow Rachel to give up on her dreams, and she does everything she can for Rachel to love herself again, also confessing and showing the love she feels in the process. Faberry endgame.
1. Broken Dreams

**A/N: So, here's my latest Faberry story! Unlike my other stories, this will be a 2-3 part story. I got the inspiration for this story when I was listening to Glee's version of NeYo's "Let Me Love You". So, yeah. Oh, and for the purposes of this story, Finn and Rachel never got back together, and thus, Quinn's accident never happened. I hope you guys like this story, and reviews would be appreciated!**

**Also, I'll try finishing up the next part, and hopefully I'll have it uploaded by tomorrow. I'll try finishing this within next week, if possible. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. If I did, Faberry would definitely exist as canon. :(**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was Rachel Barbra Berry, and she would blow away her audition and leave Carmen Tibideaux breathless after her performance. She was born to be on Broadway, and getting into NYADA was just her first step.<p>

In short, she was born to be a star.

"It looks like someone's ready and rearing to go."

A husky voice brought Rachel out of her thoughts, and she shifted her body so that she could see the instigator. A smile spread across her lips as she saw Quinn Fabray, standing by the door. They were actually good friends now, and were open to each other about everything. Whenever Rachel needed someone, Quinn was there with her arms wide open.

"I'm just feeling confident. I've been singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' since I was little, so I'm sure that I will leave Carmen Tibideaux in awe," Rachel said, flashing her megawatt smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll blow her away," Quinn said in agreement as she sauntered towards the brunette. "Bring the house down, Rach."

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel answered smilingly.

Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Go and get her, Rachel Berry."

Rachel grinned and nodded, then left for the stage. The only thing running inside her mind back then was that she would not disappoint Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled to herself as she settled down on the seat beside Kurt. She was sure that Rachel would bring on her best performance, and get into NYADA. And, she was glad that she could watch the special moment of the brunette. She was one step closer to fulfilling her dreams, and Quinn would be sure to be there for the brunette every step of the way.<p>

"Rachel Berry," Carmen called out, and Quinn watched silently as Rachel walked towards the center of the stage.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath as Rachel stood on the stage. The diva still looked as beautiful and gorgeous as ever, emanating confidence as she stood upright. She truly did belong on stage, born to perform and become a star, just like Quinn knew she always wanted to be.

"Hello, I am Rachel Berry, and I will be singing Don't Rain On My Parade." Rachel introduced herself, beaming widely. She then turned to the band behind her, and nodded her head once.

The beat of the song began to play, and Rachel sang along.

_"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy, and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!"_

Quinn smiled and tapped her feet to the beat of the song as Rachel's voice filled the auditorium. It was just the first few lines, but Quinn could already feel that the brunette had already gotten it.

_"Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not y-"_

Rachel suddenly stopped, and her hands flew to her mouth. Quinn felt all the color drain from her face as she watched.

"Oh my God," she heard Kurt whisper in shock.

_No, this can't be happening_, Quinn thought, trying hard to keep her cool.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. If I could just try again one more time," Rachel said hurriedly, and whirled around to face the band. The band members nodded, and began playing again.

_"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy, and the sun-"_

Rachel stopped again, and Quinn felt her heart hammer loudly against her chest. She felt like her whole world was falling apart, and her chest clenched tightly. Her hands gripped the armrests of the chair tightly, her breathing beginning to become unstable.

_No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen to her! Oh my God, no! _Quinn screamed in her mind over and over frantically.

"I'm so sorry, I know this song backwards," Rachel explained desperately. She then took a deep breath, and Quinn watched on apprehensively. "Okay, If you could just let me start one more time."

"No." Carmen spoke up firmly. Quinn's breath hitched, her heart already beginning to break for the diva on stage.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said in a shaky voice as she stepped forward.

"You get eight bars, and I gave you sixteen," Carmen interrupted before the diva could speak further. "Do you know what happens when you forget the words on Broadway? They give the job to your understudy."

"No," Quinn whispered to herself in disbelief. Rachel had a broken and desperate look on her face, making the blonde's heart break even further.

"I'm sorry, but this audition is over," Carmen stated flatly as she gathered her papers.

"No, please, please, just please give me one more chance," Rachel begged desperately, her words unheard as Carmen stood up and walked away. "Please, please..."

Quinn shook her head quickly, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Rachel had just choked, twice, and her dreams were already beginning to spiral down. She began praying that it was all just a dream, a cruel nightmare, but the brunette's strangled sobs told her otherwise.

She jumped up to her feet and quickly followed Carmen out of the auditorium.

"Wait!" she shouted desperately, and Carmen stopped walking, turning to face her.

"Yes?" Carmen asked, a little impatiently.

"Just, just please, give Rachel another chance!" Quinn begged, her eyes welling up in tears. She wasn't the type to beg, but Rachel's dreams were on the line. Rachel didn't belong here, of that she was sure of. That was why she took every step necessary so that the brunette could fulfill her dreams.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. She forgot the words, and that is not something to be taken lightly," Carmen answered stiffly.

"Rachel doesn't belong here! She belongs in New York, to be a star. If anyone deserves to get out of here, it's her!" Quinn begged, clasping her hands together in a desperate manner. "She's the best of the best!"

Carmen sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the decision is final. Now, if you're done, I have other matters to attend to."

Quinn sank to her knees as Carmen walked away, feeling the world crumble down along with Rachel's ambitions. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Rachel was supposed to get out of here, which was why Quinn did everything to make sure that nothing got in the brunette's way.

And now, there was just nothing. Quinn wiped away her tears and stood up. She needed to be strong, not just for her, but for Rachel. She quickly ran back to the auditorium, and found Rachel kneeling on the floor, body racking up, loud sobs escaping her lips.

It was the most heartbreaking sight for Quinn. Seeing the brunette she loved so much for so long crying so hard could only do so much to break her own heart in pieces. She walked towards the stage, and knelt behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around the girl crying so loudly in front of her.

"Please, leave me alone, Quinn," Rachel said in between strangled sobs.

Just when Quinn thought that her heart couldn't break into any more pieces, it just did. She knew that Rachel meant no harm in her words; that she just needed her space. Deep inside, she really didn't want to leave, but she also knew that the best thing to do was to leave the brunette to herself. She knew that while Rachel Berry might appear strong to others, there was still a vulnerable side to her.

"Okay..." Quinn said, her voice cracking slightly. "Just... call or text me if you need me, alright?"

Rachel gave a short nod, the sobbing still not subsiding. Quinn squeezed her arms around the brunette one more time before releasing her, and stood up. The brunette would call her when she was ready, and so Quinn would decide to wait until that time.

Quinn slowly walked away from the stage, and left the auditorium. She felt broken for the brunette, but she knew that the pain she felt would never compare to the diva's. After all, it was Rachel that went through that, and not her. But still, the love she felt for the diva intensified her feelings of pain.

She wished that she could just make Rachel feel better, but she knew that wasn't possible right now. Patience had never really been one of her strong suits, but when it came down to Rachel, she could wait; forever, if she had to.

She exited the school, and made her way towards her car. She opened the driver's door, and absentmindedly slipped inside. She brought the engine to life, and began driving home.

* * *

><p>Rachel had never felt so broken about anything in her life before; up until now, that is. She choked on her NYADA audition, and not just once, but <em>twice<em>. She felt that things were spiraling out of control, that there was nothing left for her. Her dreams had been shattered in that _one _crucial moment, and what made it worse was that she choked on the very song that she knew for nearly her entire life.

She couldn't believe that it was all over. She felt so disappointed in herself, and it was just so painful. The whole experience was agonizing; watching all that she built to get so far, only to have all of them tumble down just because she forgot the lyrics of a song.

She sobbed louder, unable to contain the feelings of anguish inside of her. Now, without NYADA, her dreams were over. She disappointed everyone; Mr. Schue, Kurt, Carmen, her dads, and most especially, Quinn.

Quinn, who finally became her best friend, supporting her in everything that she did. Quinn, the beautiful, amazing blonde who always encouraged her to chase after her dreams. The one person apart from her dads that was with her through it all.

She felt ashamed of herself; how could she let everyone she cared about down with a mistake like that? She had been performing for so long, that she was already a natural at the stage. So, why? Why did it have to happen_ now_, of all times? Just when she was already taking a big step towards getting to New York, and into a Broadway stage.

And now, there was nothing. In the blink of an eye, it was all gone. She has been, and always will be, just plain old Rachel Barbra Berry.

She slowly stood up from the stage, and walked off in a trance. She had pushed Quinn away, but she knew that the blonde understood. They were best friends, yes, but they both understood when one of them needed the space to be alone for a while.

And Rachel was glad that Quinn understood her.

Her sobbing slowly subsided, and she ran away from the auditorium, and left the school. She got into her car, and began driving back to her house. She fervently hoped that her dads weren't home yet by the time she arrived, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on their faces once she explained what happened.

Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered, because when she entered her home, her dads were sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Her lips quivered violently, and before her dads could ask her what was wrong, she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

She threw herself on the bed, and ultimately began sobbing again. Her body racked up violently, as an endless stream of tears fell down her face. She didn't know if she would be able to stop crying at all; it was all just too painful for her.

And so, she cried and cried, unable to sleep for the whole night.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed tiredly as she walked through the halls of McKinley. She'd barely been able to sleep because she was too worried about Rachel. She'd sent a text, but had gotten no reply. Either the brunette's phone was turned off, or was crying the whole night that Quinn's text had not been responded to.<p>

The image of a crying Rachel made Quinn's heart clench in pain all over again. When she made it up to the brunette, she swore that she would do anything to not see those tears again. Especially since she was the cause of them a few times before.

She swept her gaze across the halls, searching for Rachel. She found the brunette in front of her locker, grabbing books. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and looked like she hadn't eaten, making Quinn furrow her eyebrows in worry.

She strode over to the brunette, and placed a hand over her right shoulder.

"Rach..." Quinn said softly, and the brunette turned around to face her.

"Quinn..." Rachel croaked out.

The sight of the state of Rachel made Quinn's chest clench tightly. The brunette's eyes were bloodshot, eyelids red and puffy. There was an exhausted look in her eyes, confirming that she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. It broke Quinn's heart.

"Have you eaten?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I have," Rachel responded, her gaze cast downwards.

Quinn shook her head. This wouldn't do, not at all. She knew when Rachel was lying, after watching all her facial expressions throughout high school. She zipped her bag open, and took out an apple.

"Here," she said, offering the apple to the brunette.

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Quinn stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips. She pleaded silently, and the brunette sighed and took the apple, taking a small bite.

"Walk me to class?" Rachel whispered, her chocolate brown eyes wavering slightly.

"Yeah, of course," Quinn answered softly.

Rachel nodded once, and clutched her books to her chest. Quinn walked the brunette to her classroom, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze as they arrived.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Quinn said. Rachel nodded in confirmation, and Quinn squeezed her hands before walking to her own class.

* * *

><p>Quinn jumped out of her seat as soon as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. She placed her books in her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She walked out the classroom, and headed to Rachel's classroom.<p>

She found the brunette standing outside the door, fumbling around with the strap of her shoulder bag. Quinn would have found the gesture to be adorable and endearing had it been any other circumstance, but right now, it just made her heart ache.

She walked towards the brunette, and gently tapped her shoulder to announce her presence. The brunette looked up and gave a tentative smile, before falling quickly into a somber expression. Quinn bit her lip, resisting the urge to take the brunette's hand, or, God forbid, kiss her.

"Let's go," Quinn murmured softly, walking side by side with the brunette to the cafeteria. Rachel and Quinn decided to sit together, and the brunette waited as Quinn got their food.

Quinn set a tray filled with vegan-friendly food in front of Rachel, before taking out her own lunch from her bag. A small smile graced her lips as Rachel tentatively took a few bites, and soon began to eat properly. Quinn ate her own food, watching Rachel eat from the corner of her eye.

They finished eating, and Rachel gave Quinn a small and grateful smile. Quinn smiled back, though she knew that the brunette's smile still wasn't genuine. Her eyes didn't twinkle like they always did when she smiled, and there was still that tired expression on her face. Quinn would know; she always watched the way that Rachel smiled.

And Quinn died inside whenever Rachel didn't.

Quinn was grateful that she had all her afternoon classes with Rachel. That way, she could worry less about the brunette.

After finishing their lunch, Quinn and Rachel walked to their lockers in silence. They took the books that they needed for the rest of the afternoon, and walked to their classroom as soon as the bell rang.

Quinn spent the rest of the afternoon sneaking glances at Rachel. The brunette seemed to still pay attention, albeit a little distracted. The hours passed by, until it was finally time to go home.

Quinn stood up, and Rachel gripped her wrist. She whirled around, looking worriedly at the brunette.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?" Quinn asked in concern.

"Can you sleep at my house tonight?" Rachel whispered. "I need you, Quinn..."

Quinn's heart broke at the vulnerability of Rachel. It had already been a day, but the brunette was still completely down. Not that Quinn blamed her, of course. Rachel had every right to be sad, but Quinn's heart could only take so much more.

Rachel needed to feel that she was loved, and that she needed to love herself again.

"Of course, Rach. I'll just drop by my house to get some clothes, okay?" Quinn said softly.

Rachel nodded, still unsmiling. Quinn frowned as the brunette walked away. She needed the brunette to know that she was there to love her. She could only pray that the brunette felt the same for her.

* * *

><p>Quinn drove to her house, and unlocked the door with her key. She found her mom sitting in the living room, watching television.<p>

"Oh, hello, dear," Judy greeted with a smile as she stood up from the couch. "How was your day?"

"Not so well," Quinn sighed sadly. "Rachel's still... down."

"Oh, Quinnie," Judy said sadly.

"I just hate seeing her that way, mom. It wasn't supposed to turn out that way," Quinn said dejectedly. "I just... I love her so much..."

Judy smiled sadly as she hugged her daughter. Quinn hugged back, grateful that she finally had a working relationship with her mother. At first, she was afraid of coming out to Judy about her feelings for Rachel, afraid that she might get kicked out again.

But she didn't. Judy just smiled softly, saying that she'd known for quite some time now. Quinn was, of course, shocked beyond words. It turned out that Judy noticed the way Quinn's expression softened whenever she talked about the brunette, or the way she was so hell-bent on fixing her mistakes.

Judy had been understanding through it all, and Quinn was happy for that.

"Well, the best thing you could do is to be there for her, sweetheart. And I'm sure that when words aren't enough, you can just sing to her," Judy said softly.

The idea struck Quinn like a lightning bolt. Of course, a song was perfect for Rachel. She was sure she could find something within her extensive collection of music in her iPod.

"Thanks, mom," Quinn smiled as she pulled apart. "I'll be sleeping over at Rachel's tonight, is that okay?"

"Of course, Quinn," Judy nodded.

"Thanks," Quinn said again, and climbed up the stairs, and went into her room. She took a duffel bag, and put a pair of blue pajamas, a white floral dress, a pair of white sandals, and toiletries inside. Once that was done, she closed her bedroom door behind her, and headed down the stairs.

Judy was sitting back on the couch, and Quinn waved goodbye before leaving.

She hopped into her car, and drove to the Berry residence. As she drove, she listened to the songs on her iPod that was docked to the speaker. An upbeat tune soon started playing, but with meaningful lyrics. Quinn smiled as she listened; it was the perfect song to sing to Rachel. All she needed was to strip down the song into an acoustic one, and slow it down.

She arrived at Rachel's house, and parked the car in front of the gates. She grabbed her duffel bag from the passenger seat before sliding out the car and locking it. She made her way up to the porch, and rang the doorbell.

After a few beats, the door swung open, revealing Hiram.

"Hello, Quinn." Hiram greeted with a smile. "Rachel's upstairs, waiting for you."

"Thank you, Hiram," Quinn smiled. "How is she?"

Hiram's expression turned into a sad and dejected one, making Quinn's heart drop.

"She's still crying..." Hiram said with a heartbroken expression. "Take care of her, okay? Dinner's already set up on the table. I'm going to pick Leroy up, but we probably won't be back until late."

"Okay," Quinn said softly, hugging Rachel's dad.

"Take care. Just call me if you girls need anything, alright?" Hiram said as he pulled apart.

"Okay. Thank you," Quinn smiled politely, and Hiram left.

Sighing, Quinn made her way up the stairs, and walked to the door with a gold star plastered to it. She knocked on the door, and heard a faint and strangled, 'Come in.' She twisted the doorknob, and swung the door open.

Rachel was lying down on the bed, her face buried in the pillow. Faint sobs reverberated throughout the room, making Quinn's heart break all over again.

She locked the door behind her and dropped her duffel bag on the floor before walking towards the bed and sitting down next to the brunette who was lying down on her stomach. She ran her hands through the soft, curly brown locks in a calming manner, and felt the brunette shift underneath her touch.

"Quinn..." Rachel croaked out, her voice hoarse.

"Shh, it's okay," Quinn said gently. "I'm here..."

Rachel nodded against the pillow, and Quinn rubbed soothing circles around her back. The brunette seemed to have calmed down slightly, though tears still streamed silently down her face.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked, still rubbing the brunette's back.

"A little..." Rachel admitted.

Quinn nodded. "Your dad left dinner on the table. Why don't we go eat, then you can sleep afterwards?"

"Okay..." Rachel nodded, and sat up.

Quinn slid off the bed, Rachel following her. They walked down the stairs, and into the dining room. Two sets of plates were already set on the table, with a large plate of vegan lasagna sitting in between. The two girls sat opposite each other, and Quinn let Rachel go ahead.

They ate in silence, and Quinn was glad that Rachel was eating properly. The last thing she needed right now was for the brunette to get sick, or faint due to hunger which would surely cause her to worry even more.

After eating, Rachel wrapped the remaining lasagna in foil, and placed it inside the fridge. Quinn, meanwhile, washed the dishes, and Rachel dried them off and placed them in the cupboard after the washing.

They trekked back up to Rachel's room, and Quinn asked for permission to get ready for bed. Rachel nodded, and Quinn went into the bathroom with her clothes and toothbrush in hand. She washed her face with cold water, and stripped down to her underwear. She then wore her pajamas, and brushed her teeth.

When she was done, she neatly folded her clothes and left the bathroom. Rachel was sitting on the bed, a blank expression on her face. Quinn exhaled softly, and placed her clothes inside her duffel bag.

Afterwards, she sat next to the brunette, who sighed tiredly. She immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Quinn murmured softly.

"Yes..." Rachel answered hoarsely.

Quinn nodded, resisting the urge to press a kiss to the side of Rachel's head. They lay down next to each other, and Quinn was surprised when Rachel snuggled closer to her.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Can you hold me?"

Quinn nodded and gave a small smile. "Sure."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette, feeling the brunette's arms wrap around her in return. She felt the brunette nuzzle her neck, and she inhaled deeply, taking in Rachel's strawberry scent.

"Good night, Rachel..." Quinn said softly.

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel whispered, before succumbing into a deep sleep.


	2. Out In The Open

**A/N: Here's part 2, as promised! I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story so far. Really, thank you! Oh, and reviews make me happy, and are very much welcome. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Glee. Otherwise, one word: FABERRY.**

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned softly as she heard the sound of Rachel's alarm blaring. She blindly reached around for the alarm clock on the bedside table, hitting the snooze button once she found said culprit. She wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette that was sleeping next to her, bringing their bodies closer to each other.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the sight of Rachel sleeping. Rachel's eyes were still closed, her plump lips parted slightly. Chestnut-colored hair was splayed about on the pillow, and the sun's rays hit across her face, giving off a radiant glow.

Just when Quinn thought that Rachel couldn't have looked more beautiful, the current sight she beheld surely proved her wrong. There was just something about the brunette that captivated her in so many ways; from her brilliant singing to her ambitions, her expressive chocolate brown eyes, rosy pink lips, thick eyelashes, and most of all, her heart.

Out of all the glee club members, Rachel had the biggest heart and soul. She deeply cared about everyone around her, even though Quinn admitted that she showed it in the most insane ways sometimes. But those were the things that made Rachel Berry just... Rachel Berry.

A girl that shone the brightest amongst everyone in town, who could easily capture everyone's attention. A girl driven by her dreams, allowing no one to stop her.

It was no wonder that Quinn fell in love with her. Rachel was a very big part of her life, and not just because she was in love with her; but because the brunette just believed in her, even when she herself couldn't. Without Rachel, Quinn wasn't sure where she would be right now.

And this time, it was Quinn's turn to return the favor. Step one: making Rachel believe in herself and her dreams again.

"Rach... Wake up," Quinn said as she gently nudged the brunette's neck with her face.

"Mmm, Quinn..." Rachel breathed, eyes still closed.

Quinn arched her eyebrow in surprise. Was Rachel dreaming of her? Not that she minded, of course, unless the dream was bad.

"C'mon, Rach, time to get ready..." Quinn nudged the brunette again.

Finally, Rachel's eyes fluttered open, and Quinn's breath caught at the sight of the chocolate orbs that held her hazel ones.

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel whispered as she nuzzled the blonde's neck.

The action sent warm tingles across Quinn's body, and her heart beat faster. She just hoped desperately that the brunette couldn't feel her heart beating out of her chest; Rachel just always had this effect on her, even though she was unaware of it all the time.

Not wanting to leave the brunette hanging, Quinn greeted back, "Good morning, Rachel."

"Mmm," Quinn felt Rachel smile on her neck, sending the butterflies in her stomach.

God, if she could just wake up to this forever.

Finally, Rachel untangled herself from Quinn, and sat up. Quinn immediately missed the contact, wanting nothing more than to pull the brunette back in bed with her. But she knew that they still had to get ready for school; after all, that was the whole point of her waking Rachel up.

"I had a good sleep," Rachel admitted quietly.

"That's good to hear," Quinn smiled softly as she sat up. "You really worried me, Rach..."

"I know... I'm sorry, Quinn..." Rachel said guiltily.

"Hey, it's okay," Quinn said reassuringly. "I know you needed your space, and I understand that."

Rachel nodded and gave a watery smile. Quinn embraced Rachel, feeling the latter's warmth.

"Okay, time to get ready," Rachel mumbled as they pulled apart. "Is it okay if I go ahead?"

"Sure," Quinn smiled and nodded before moving out of the bed.

Rachel slid out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. Quinn decided to take a look around the room as she waited for the brunette to finish. She stood up, and walked around the room. Her lips curled up into a bright smile when she saw a photograph of her slid onto the side of Rachel's mirror.

It was then that she hoped. Hoped that Rachel felt the same way about her.

She took her eyes off the photo, and walked towards wall that held Rachel's mini collage.

Her face fell when she saw that Rachel's mini collage about her dreams and Broadway was no longer plastered on the wall in front of her. It was like she was back in the auditorium, watching helplessly as Carmen stopped the audition.

She could understand why Rachel would take it down; it was her dream, of course, but was crushed in a single, fleeting moment. But she wouldn't allow Rachel to give up now. Not now, not ever.

Rachel didn't deserve to be stuck in a cow town like Lima.

Quinn took her phone from Rachel's bedside table and did some research. Her lips quirked up in a smile when she saw that Carmen was holding a master class near Lima later that afternoon. She and Rachel could catch up to her after classes, meaning Quinn would have to place her plan of singing to Rachel during lunch.

And with that, everything was set into motion. Rachel would definitely be going to NYADA as planned. Quinn would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath as she waited in the choir room. She texted Rachel to come to the choir room after eating lunch, hoping that everything would turn out well and that Rachel would be back to her normal self.<p>

She sat on the chair on the lowest riser, music sheet already sitting on the piano. All she had to do was give her heartfelt speech, and pour out all her emotions into the song she prepared. She just prayed that Rachel would listen.

"Quinn, is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rachel's voice snapped Quinn out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to saw the brunette standing by the door.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "Sit beside me?"

Rachel nodded and sat on the chair beside Quinn. Quinn breathed deeply, and turned her chair so that she was facing Rachel. The brunette mimicked the action, so that they were sitting in front of each other.

"What did you want to talk about, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn took Rachel's hands in hers, and looked deeply into the chocolate brown orbs that just made her melt every time she looked into them.

"Are you really just going to give up, Rachel?" Quinn asked softly.

"What else can I do, Quinn?" Rachel asked dejectedly. "It was my own fault. I got too confident, and I ruined everything."

"No. That's not the Rachel Berry I know," Quinn said, shaking her head in disagreement. "The Rachel Berry I know never gives up. She would keep running, doing whatever it takes to achieve her dreams. She would not let anyone, or any setback stand in her way. The Rachel Berry I know is determined, and always believes in herself."

Rachel said nothing, her eyes wavering.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you love yourself again, Rachel..." Quinn said softly, truthfully as she cupped the brunette's face.

"Quinn," Rachel said in a shaky voice, her eyes beginning to water.

"Just listen to me, okay?" Quinn murmured. "I believe in you, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, and Quinn stood up, moving towards the piano. Quinn sat down, her eyes trained on the music sheet as she began playing a soft, melodic tune.

_Much as you blame yourself,_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_If you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

Quinn's hands glided effortlessly across the keys as she sang. She could feel Rachel's gaze on her, spurring her on.

_Let me love you,_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Let me love you,_

_I know your trouble,_

_Oh, I can help_

Quinn sang powerfully, all her emotions flying out in the open. Along with the need to reassure the brunette, her confession of love was also mixed in the song. She just prayed that Rachel wouldn't push her away.

_Let me love you,_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

With Rachel, Quinn could feel _everything_. She felt things that she never felt before, opening her up to new possibilities. Rachel was the only one who could make her feel this way, breaking her away from the numbness she felt.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just want to be the one who reminds you_

_What it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

The hurt in Rachel's eyes flashed in Quinn's mind as she sang the verse. For two days, it had been there, never going away. She wanted to make Rachel smile a real smile again, and show all the love she felt. She knew that what she felt for Rachel was real, and it was her love for the brunette that made her do this things willingly.

_Let me love you,_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Let me love you,_

_I know your trouble,_

_Don't be afraid_

_Oh, I can help_

_Let me love you,_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_A heart of numbness_

_Gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

Quinn played an uprising piano solo, as the song slowly began drifting to its end.

_Let me love you,_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Let me love you,_

_I know your trouble,_

_Don't be afraid_

_Oh, I can help_

Quinn's finger ghosted over the last key, her love for the brunette finally out in the open. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing slowly.

"Do you mean it?"

Rachel's small voice sent Quinn out of her small reverie, eyes fluttering open. Did she mean it? She did. She always did.

"Yes, I do..." Quinn answered, turning to face the brunette. "I've always loved you, Rachel... I love you, which is why I couldn't bear to see you like this. But if you don't feel the same, then I understand. But please, allow me to continue being your best friend..."

Her hazel eyes bled with emotion, and she never felt more vulnerable and emotionally naked as she poured out all her feelings for the brunette in the song and that small speech.

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed out, standing up to walk towards Quinn.

Quinn closed her eyes, waiting for the rejection. The final blow.

"Open your eyes..."

Quinn did as Rachel said, and found their faces close to each other. Rachel's chocolate orbs swirled with thousands of emotion. Happiness, understanding, hope, and most of all, love.

"I love you, too," Rachel whispered truthfully, before leaning down to press her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn's hands moved to cup Rachel's face as she kissed back. She inhaled the brunette's sweet strawberry scent, pouring out all the love she felt into that kiss. Their lips glided against each other in perfect rhythm; a silent understanding that they truly loved each other after all this time.

Quinn's tongue ghosted over Rachel's lips as she tasted her for the first time. Rachel tasted like honey, sweet and addicting. Rachel parted her lips, and Quinn took advantage of the situation by slipping her tongue inside the brunette's mouth.

Both of them moaned at the new feeling, taking the time to explore the new territory. Their tongues danced slowly and sensuously, and tan hands soon found golden tresses. Quinn explored Rachel's cavern with her tongue, memorizing each nook and cranny.

They kissed passionately, both engulfed in each other's presence. When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly pulled apart.

Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap, and rested their foreheads against each other. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in Rachel's body pressing against her own.

"I love you, Rachel..." Quinn said with raw emotion.

"I love you, too, Quinn," Rachel whispered. "I think maybe, I always have... I was just too blind."

"No," Quinn mumbled, shaking her head. "You're not the only one."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed, and pulled her head away slightly to look at Quinn.

Quinn opened her eyes when she felt that Rachel's forehead was no longer resting against hers. She sighed contentedly as she laced their fingers together and bringing them up for the two of them to see.

"I'm never letting you give up on your dreams, Rachel..." Quinn said, her voice filled with promise.

"Thank you, Quinn, for making me realize that I should never give up," Rachel murmured softly, looking at their intertwined fingers. "Thank you for making me love myself again..."

"Always, Rachel, always..." Quinn responded, and brought Rachel's hands to her lips, kissing each one softly.

"So... What should I do now?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled.

"I did a little research, and it turns out that Madame Tibideaux is holding a master class near Lima. We could go directly to her after class this afternoon," Quinn suggested.

Rachel's eyes twinkled with hope, making Quinn feel warm inside. There was finally that same glimmer in Rachel's eyes; the one she had so longed to see for two days.

"Thank you, Quinn, for doing all this. Thank you for always believing in me, and for never leaving me to deal with all this alone," Rachel said, smiling genuinely, lovingly.

"Like I said, always," Quinn said, smiling back. "Always for you."

Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears, and Quinn gently wiped them away.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Quinn asked softly.

"I'm just... happy." Rachel explained with a small laugh. "Everything feels so perfect."

"You're perfect," Quinn murmured. "Will you be my girlfriend, Rachel Berry?"

"Of course, Quinn, of course," Rachel said, smiling happily through her tears.

Quinn smiled back, her heart soaring at the prospect that finally, Rachel was _finally_, her girlfriend. And she could not ask for more.

They shared another loving kiss, this time as each other's girlfriend. Then, the bell rang, making them pull apart.

"Should we hold hands?" Rachel asked unsurely.

To answer her question, Quinn laced her fingers around Rachel's, and they both shared a smile. There was no reason to hide any longer, because they've kept their feelings for each other hidden for so long.

"Come on, star," Quinn said with a smile. Rachel giggled at the term of endearment, and they walked together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, Quinn placed all her belongings back inside her bag and strode towards her girlfriend. She smiled at the thought. Rachel Berry was finally hers, after three years of struggling and coming to terms with her feelings.<p>

"Are you ready to go, star?" Quinn asked, pressing her lips against Rachel's ear.

"Mmhmm," Rachel hummed, zipping her bag close.

Quinn smiled, and laced their fingers together. She could never get over the fact on how their hands just fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. Their hands swung as they walked, and Quinn smiled proudly as she walked with her girlfriend.

They walked to the parking lot of the school, and Quinn held the passenger door open for Rachel. The brunette smiled and gave Quinn a peck before slipping inside. Quinn smiled as she gently shut the door, and walked over to the driver's side.

She slid inside to her seat, and closed the door. She buckled her seatbelt, and Rachel did the same. She turned on the GPS system of her car, and punched in her destination. She carefully backed the car out, and left the school.

Halfway to their destination, Rachel spoke up, "Do you think Ms. Tibideaux will listen this time?"

"She will," Quinn said reassuringly. "She won't be able to get away from us now, since we'll be face-to-face."

"Us, huh?" Rachel's lips curled up into a smile.

"Of course. We're in this together, Rachel," Quinn said, smiling at the brunette beside her.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile that reached up to her eyes.

"Anytime," Quinn responded.

They arrived at the place where Carmen was holding her master class just in time. They walked to the auditorium to find the woman just getting ready to leave.

Quinn smiled encouragingly at Rachel and squeezed her hand. Rachel gave a nervous smile, and together, they walked towards Carmen.

"Miss Tibideaux?" Rachel spoke up, and the woman looked up at her. "Did you receive my messages?"

"Yes, along with the cupcakes," Carmen answered as a matter-of-factly. "You are taking up too much of my precious time, Ms. Berry. What makes you think that you are more special compared to the rest?"

"Well, I've been singing for as long as I can remember. I'm driven by my dreams, and I would do anything I can to achieve them; to be on Broadway. For all of my life, it's been my dream to go to New York, and be on stage. I refuse to give up, no matter what," Rachel answered, her eyes flashing with determination.

"Rachel's a star... I know that you may think that she's irritating; I used to think the same way, too. But I realized that she's only driven and ambitious, and it's what defines her," Quinn added as she squeezed Rachel's hand.

Rachel gave a small smile, and continued, "We have Nationals in Chicago in a few weeks, and it would do me the honor if you could come and watch me perform, seeing as you also have your own performance there. But, if you don't, then I'll just have to audition every year for NYADA until you accept me. I know that it also took you a few tries before getting into Julliard."

Carmen just looked at Rachel for a few seconds, before walking away.

"She'll be missing out on the biggest star that Broadway has yet to see if she doesn't come," Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's hand.

"Well, I'm not about to give up, no matter what happens," Rachel answered with a smile. "Thank you, Quinn. I just hope that this wasn't a waste of time for you."

"For you? Never," Quinn said, shaking her head. "Come on, star, we've got Nationals to prepare for."

Rachel beamed before leaning up to kiss Quinn.

"Let's go."


	3. Because You Love Me

**A/N: So, here's the third, and sadly, last part of the story. :( I'm really sorry it took a little long to post this... I've been really busy with college, because my professors keep swamping us with quizzes. I just finished this up, because my exams are next week and I sure wouldn't have the time to work on this if I delayed it any further. I just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Really, thank you so much! I hope that you enjoy this last chapter, and I hope that you guys loved the story as a whole. I hope that you look forward to my future stories, and I hope to have your continued support in the future.**

**Again, thank you guys so much! And without further ado, I present the final part!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Glee, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by in a blur, and now, Rachel and Quinn were sitting side by side on the bus, on their way to Chicago. Rachel leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder, sighing in contentment as she felt the blonde's arms wrap around her.<p>

Behind them, Santana made gagging noises.

"What the hell is your problem, S?" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm sick of seeing you two getting all lovey-dovey. I mean, ever since you two finally got together, you've been exchanging these sweet and longing looks, and to be honest, it's really sickening!" Santana rambled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, and I suppose you aren't sweet when it comes to Brittany?" Rachel shot back. The comment made Santana blush furiously, and she sank back to her seat, muttering something about dwarves.

"Be nice, San," Brittany chastised the Latina, making everyone in the bus laugh.

"Whatever," Santana muttered, sinking lower in her seat.

Rachel giggled softly, and Quinn kissed the side of her head. She loved how she could do this freely, and how everyone in the glee club supported her relationship with the brunette. Santana had commented on how her gaydar was never wrong, and that the tension between the two was practically suffocating. Puck smirked knowingly, saying how hot it was.

Finn, meanwhile, hadn't said anything. But the longing glances he cast at Rachel was enough for Quinn to know that he still wanted her back, even though Rachel made it clear that she no longer wanted to be with him.

"You're thinking too loudly," Rachel mumbled into Quinn's neck.

"Oh, sorry..." Quinn said apologetically as she stroked the chestnut locks of the brunette.

"What's got you so worried?" Rachel asked in concern as she sat up straight to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Nothing, just..." Quinn trailed off, shutting her eyes.

"Finn." Rachel finished with a sigh. Quinn nodded.

"It's just that he hasn't said anything, and I find it unnerving. You'd think that he'd throw a tantrum and kick chairs when we told the glee club that we're together, and say something crazy," Quinn admitted softly.

"You're afraid that he's scheming something to try and get me back," Rachel said carefully. Quinn nodded again.

Rachel cupped Quinn's face, and gave the blonde reassuring kiss. Quinn relaxed under the brunette's touch, and kissed back.

"I don't love Finn anymore, Quinn. When we kissed at Nationals last year, I expected to feel a spark, no matter how small. But I didn't; it felt empty, and meaningless. And then I looked at you, and I felt _something _stirring in my chest. It used to be the way I felt with Finn before, only so much stronger. It was then that I realized that I was in love with you, and that was the reason why I didn't want to go back to Finn at all." Rachel explained as she rested her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could hear and feel the honesty and truthfulness of the brunette as she spoke, each word erasing her fears.

"When we sang _Pretending_, I was thinking of you; how I didn't want to pretend that I was in love with Finn, when clearly, it's you that I have feelings for. Maybe they've been there for quite a while, but I've been to distracted and blinded by Finn that I ignored it. Maybe that's always been the reason why I kept trying to be your friend, and now..."

"...We're more than that. Yes, we're girlfriends, but we're also best friends," Quinn finished as she opened her eyes to meet Rachel's chocolate ones.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Rachel smiled as she pecked Quinn on the lips.

Quinn smiled as they pulled apart, and held Rachel in her arms. She tilted her head to look at the scenery outside the bus window, thinking that nothing else could be more perfect than have Rachel Berry as her girlfriend, in her arms like this.

Quinn felt herself being nudged awake, and she slowly opened her eyes to see chocolate orbs staring into her hazel ones. She smiled sleepily, making the brunette sitting beside her giggle.

"Good morning, star," Quinn greeted and gave Rachel a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel beamed brightly. "We've arrived at the hotel."

Quinn nodded and sat up straight. She looked outside, and saw that they were parked in front of a rather fancy-looking hotel. She hoped that it looked good on the inside as it did on the outside.

"I hoped that we would get a room together, but knowing Mr. Schue, he'd probably just get one room for us girls, and another for the boys," Rachel said with a pout.

"Yeah I mean, how am I supposed to get my mack on with Britt-Britt with you guys cramping it up?" Santana complained as she grabbed her and Brittany's stuff.

"Well, we could just keep quiet, and they wouldn't have to know," Brittany said brightly. Quinn nearly choked, and Rachel blushed a deep red.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until we get home, babe," Santana said softly, ignoring her girlfriend's comment about them keeping quiet.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Rachel mumbled quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of Santana and Brittany's conversation.

Quinn nodded in agreement and grabbed her stuff, along with Rachel's. They walked into the hotel and found Mr. Schue at the lobby, apparently already checking in.

And Rachel was right. Mr. Schue had gotten just two rooms: one for the boys, and one for the girls. Quinn sighed. She had hoped to be able to hold Rachel in her arms and kiss her, without Santana complaining about them getting too mushy.

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. They all sat in a circle in the waiting lounge with Mr. Schue in the middle.

"I know that you're all probably exhausted, so I'll let you have your rest for tonight. But you have to promise that you'll wake up early tomorrow so that we can get some more practice in, is that all right?" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone nodded.

Quinn fully expected Rachel to stand up and argue about how every single second is important, and that they practice immediately until the wee hours of the morning, but much to her surprise, her girlfriend just stayed quiet.

Mr. Schue dismissed everyone, and the others grouped together, leaving to do their own thing. Quinn caught Finn staring at Rachel a little too long for her liking, and she scowled at him. The tall boy immediately scrambled away to Puck and the others.

"You okay, Rach?" Quinn asked her girlfriend softly.

"Huh, oh, yes. Why do you ask?" Rachel said, smiling up at the blonde.

"I guess I was expecting you to argue with Mr. Schue about getting some practice in right now, especially since the competition is tomorrow." Quinn said with a small chuckle.

Rachel gasped dramatically as she slapped Quinn in the arm. "Why, Quinn, are you implying that I am slacking off? Because I tell you, I am not! I am merely taking advantage of this situation to work on my solo! I have to, if I want to win Nationals, and impress Miss Tibideaux."

Quinn nodded understandingly as she pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"Okay, but can we at least have dinner first?" Quinn asked.

"Is it a date?" Rachel beamed excitedly.

"Yes. I mean, we are girlfriends now, right?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go get ready!"

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's enthusiasm. She decided to ask the bellman if there was a nearby vegan restaurant. The bellman nodded, and gave Quinn the directions. Quinn smiled and thanked the bellman before following Rachel into the girls' hotel room.

She wasn't surprised when she found the room empty, save for her and Rachel. Everyone looked so eager to take off when Mr. Schue announced that they do their own thing for the night.

Quinn took out a simple blue and white striped dress that covered her knees, and paired it off with a black cardigan, since it was a little chilly outside. Rachel let her go ahead, and Quinn nodded and went into the bathroom. She washer her face with cool water, then took off the frilly white dress that she was wearing, and wore her selected clothes. She neatly folded the white dress, and left the bathroom.

She put her dress inside the small pink suitcase that she brought along, and plopped down on one of the king-sized beds as she waited for Rachel to finish getting ready. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she waited, which wasn't for very long.

Rachel came out of the bathroom, wearing a pale green dress with a ribbon at the side of her waist. She wore a pair of dark blue flats to go along with it.

Quinn smiled as she stood up and walked towards the brunette.

"You're beautiful," Quinn murmured in awe.

"Thank you..." Rachel said, blushing slightly.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel before holding out her right arm.

"Shall we?"

Rachel giggled and looped her arm around Quinn's.

"Let's go."

The two girls had a nice dinner in the vegan restaurant, and thought that the food was delicious. Quinn also ordered a vegan dish, despite the few select meat choices on the menu. They shared their food and had a pleasant conversation, all the while holding hands on the table.

Rachel would also occasionally lean over the table to kiss Quinn, and they would pull apart with big smiles on their faces.

After eating, they decided to walk around before going back to the hotel. Quinn held Rachel's hand as they walked under the stars, basking in the silence and peacefulness of the night.

"So, what are you going to sing for your solo for the competition?" Quinn asked as her hand swayed along with Rachel's.

"It's a surprise, but it will showcase my strong voice," Rachel said with a smile.

"A surprise, huh?" Quinn said, arching an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm, you'll just have to wait until the competition to find out," Rachel giggled.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed in response.

A particularly cool breeze suddenly blew past, and Quinn felt Rachel shiver. She stopped walking, and slipped her cardigan off her shoulders.

"Here," Quinn murmured as she draped the cardigan over the brunette's shoulders.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss Quinn.

Quinn kissed back, smiling in between the kiss. She could smell her girlfriend's strawberry scent as they kissed underneath all the stars, and she could swear that she could do this forever.

They pulled apart, and Quinn's breath hitched at the sight of the moonlight shining on Rachel's face. She reached out her fingers, and gently caressed the brunette's face, and brushed her fingers across the smooth jaw.

Rachel sighed contentedly into the touch, nuzzling her face into Quinn's hand.

Quinn smiled softly as she leaned in to kiss Rachel's nose, and felt the brunette shudder under her touch. There was no doubt that she really loved the brunette with all her heart.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel," Quinn murmured softly as she took Rachel's hand again.

Rachel smiled, and Quinn could see the pure love and adoration in those chocolate brown orbs. It made her heart flutter, and her hazel eyes melted under the loving gaze of the brunette.

They walked back to the hotel, simply content in enjoying the beautiful and comfortable silence between them.

When they arrived back at their hotel room, everybody else was already inside, getting ready to go to bed. Santana was already spooning with Brittany on one of the beds, and Quinn had to roll her eyes at the sight. She just hoped that her two best friends wouldn't be getting it on during the night, because she would honestly not be able to bear hearing them have sex.

Tina and Sugar were lying down on mattresses on the floor, and Mercedes was lying down on the other bed, already fast asleep.

This left Quinn and Rachel with no other option but to sleep on the last mattress on the floor.

"C'mon, baby, let's get ready for bed," Rachel grinned as she nudged Quinn.

"Baby?" Quinn asked amusedly.

"Why, do you not like it?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, I like it, star," Quinn smiled, leaning down to peck Rachel.

"Ewww, gross!" Santana complained.

"Says the one who's spooning Britt," Quinn mumbled. Rachel giggled.

"Ugh, whatever," Santana rolled her eyes and plopped back down on the bed.

Quinn and Rachel just grinned at each other, and went to get ready for bed. Quinn wore a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants, while Rachel wore a hot pink t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that went a little past her thighs.

Quinn thought that her girlfriend was absolutely gorgeous and sexy in that outfit, and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of the long and smooth, tan legs.

Rachel seemed to have noticed this, as she blushed slightly.

"You're beautiful," Quinn murmured as she kissed the brunette's knuckles.

Rachel blushed harder, making Quinn smile. The brunette was so adorable when she acted all shy and blushing at her compliments.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Let's go to bed; we have a big day tomorrow," Quinn said as she brought her girlfriend towards the mattress. They lay down together, and Rachel snuggled close to Quinn. The blonde smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Good night, Rach," Quinn murmured.

"Mmm, good night, Quinn," Rachel said happily as she nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck. "I had a great time, by the way. Thank you."

"Anytime," Quinn smiled. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Quinn."

The next morning, everyone was on edge. Sam and Puck were arguing, and Mercedes was very sick. Apparently, it was because of something she ate the previous night, as Santana said. The information just served to make everyone even more nervous. Mercedes had the biggest voice, along with Rachel's, and the loss would be big if she would not be able to perform.

When things were getting too out of hand, Mr. Schue suddenly burst through the door. Everyone continued to argue, unaware of their adviser's presence. They yelled about needing Mercedes, and Santana stepped forward.

"You know what, I don't want to hear anything about this, 'We can't do this without Mercedes' thing. Because, guess what, if you are not giving this _everything _you've got, I _will_ go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses," she stated angrily as she stared everyone down in the room.

"Listen to yourselves," Mr. Schue said seriously.

"I know, I'm sorry," Santana said, raising her hands in the air. "I've got rage."

"No," Mr. Schue said, shaking his head. "It's a good thing. It's a great thing. There's so much _passion _in this room. Even though you're all arguing, it's all about the work. You guys really want this. So, let's take a half hour break-"

"-Mr. Schue, is it okay if we keep going? We've got the first slot, which is the death slot, and we have to be amazing," Tina said, cutting Mr. Schue off.

"Yeah, we have to be at the top of our game if we're going to win this," Quinn said in agreement. She wanted to win not only for the team, but for Rachel, as well. If the New Directions one, it could heighten the chances of Rachel getting into NYADA. And Quinn would make sure that they won; they just had to.

"Okay, let's keep going!" Mr. Schur announced. "Ladies, Edge of Glory..."

Quinn mouthed an 'I love you,' to Rachel, which was returned in kind. They shared an understanding smile before returning to their respective places.

Rachel began making her way to the stadium, wearing the red dress with a black sash across her waist; the ladies' costume of the New Directions. She decided to wait for Quinn backstage, which was why she was going ahead. But as she was walking, she was stopped by none other than Jesse St. James.

"Look for what's left of your dignity?" Jesse asked, smirking.

"Nice to see you, too, Jesse," Rachel said abruptly, and looked away. If this was another cruel trick, she was sure that Quinn would kick Jesse's ass. The thought made her smile.

"If I were you, I'd find a way to wrap up and get fourth place," Jesse said smugly, and Rachel shook her head. "There's no way Carmen Tibideaux is going to come here."

"Wait, how do you know about Carmen?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Well, it's my business to know everything in the competition, mostly to give me an edge," Jesse stated, folding his arms across his chest. Rachel sighed in annoyance. "I hate to think you'd pull that choke jibe out there again today."

"Okay, I know we haven't dated for exactly that long, and I don't know which part was real," Rachel interrupted, bringing her hands up. "But, when you get nervous, you get mean, and you start running your hands through your hair like Danny Zuko."

At this, Jesse ran his hand through his hair and looked at Rachel.

"Look, you have no idea what kind of pressure I'm in," Jesse explained as he started walking with Rachel. "Vocal Adrenaline lost for the first time in eight years. If we lose again this year, then that's it. The dynasty is over."

Rachel stopped walking, and Jesse looked at her again. "The mystique and aura that we use to intimidate our opponents will vanish. I promised them that I would reboot the program. I'll be humiliated."

By this point, Rachel was already beginning to be frustrated. But she wouldn't allow Jesse to step on her. Not again.

"Look, you did help the program. What you did with Unique was amazing," Rachel said with an edge.

"That was a pretty inspiring idea of mine."

"Actually, it was Kurt and Mercedes' idea, but..."

"But I implemented it."

Rachel shrugged and gave a small nod.

"I don't know, the new rules are just messing with my head. Thirty-three percent of the number has to be vintage? What does that even mean? The only thing vintage about me is my Tyrone Powers haircut, and my pager." Jesse said in disbelief.

"Are you forgetting who you are, Jesse? Your performance of Bohemian Rhapsody was like, the benchmark performance of show choir competitions for the past ten years."

"Most people don't realize I lost ten pounds for that performance."

"Look, you're going to do great today. Even if we're going to beat you," Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, cocky all of a sudden? I like it," Jesse said in approval.

"Hey, Rach. Is everything alright here?"

Rachel craned her neck, and saw Quinn standing beside her.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine. I'm just catching up with Jesse," Rachel explained, and Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist.

"I just hope that none of this 'catching up' involves my girl getting egged," Quinn said icily as she narrowed her eyes at Jesse.

Jesse looked at Rachel amusedly.

"Her girl?"

Rachel beamed and nodded as she placed her hand over Quinn's arm that was holding her.

"Yes, Quinn and I are in a relationship," Rachel said with a loving smile.

"Yeah. So you better not be getting any ideas, St. James. Otherwise, you and that perfectly gelled hair of yours will be on the receiving end this time," Quinn said coolly as she glared at Jesse.

Despite the situation, Rachel couldn't help but smile. Quinn truly was looking out after her, and she couldn't have asked for anything better, because her relationship with Quinn was really working out.

"Don't worry. I'll be seeing you on that stage, Rachel," Jesse said with a tight smile before walking away. Quinn just glared at the boy until he vanished from sight.

"Relax, baby," Rachel whispered, looking up to meet hazel eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I'd just hate it if he did anything to you, and I wasn't there to protect you," Quinn mumbled.

Rachel smiled at the genuine concern in her girlfriend's voice. She held Quinn's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The blonde smiled at the gesture, and reflexively laced their fingers together.

"I just hope that Finn won't try anything funny this time," Quinn grumbled as they walked towards the entrance of the stadium.

"Don't worry, I won't let him," Rachel said softly. "And if he does, I'll make sure to tell him straight that my heart belongs with you, and only you."

Quinn smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss Rachel. The brunette kissed back, smiling in between.

"You're going to be great out there, Rach. You've always been the best," Quinn murmured as they pulled apart.

Rachel smiled softly, and gently cupped Quinn's face. How the blonde could believe in her so much, she would never know. But what she knew was that Quinn would always believe in her, even if there would be times that she didn't believe in herself.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile. Quinn smiled back, and laced their fingers back together.

The New Directions gathered backstage, and the girls were applying their make-up. Rachel giggled as Quinn tickled her softly as a means of getting her to calm her nerves. It was working, and her girlfriend's belief in her just made her more confident. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Finn staring at her. She gave a small smile before turning her attention back to Quinn.

"So, did that help?" Quinn asked smilingly.

"Yeah, it did," Rachel beamed. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Anything for you, star," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have Quinn's love. If she hadn't been so blind before, then maybe she could have found true happiness with Quinn long ago. But then again, something was telling her that this was the right time for them to be together. And frankly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay, show circle!" Mr. Schue announced excitedly as he clapped his hands together. Everyone stood up from where they sat, and gathered around in a circle. Quinn and Rachel stood beside each other, their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Oh, you better not be thinking of going on that stage without me."

The gleeks turned around to see Mercedes standing by the door, dressed in her costume. Sue followed close behind, saying something about how she got Mercedes all fixed up. Mercedes made a 'she's crazy' sign as she walked towards the circle.

They all squealed in delight, glad to have Mercedes back on board. They gave their heartfelt speeches, and placed their hands on top of each other, then raised them up in the air.

It was time for their big moment.

The Troubletones performed first, with Edge of Glory. Rachel stood hidden beside the curtains, watching as Quinn performed. The blonde glided effortlessly across the stage, looking absolutely stunning, as always. Rachel beamed proudly at her girlfriend as they finished the number, and threw her hands around the blonde's neck as they met.

"You were amazing, Quinn," Rachel grinned as they pulled apart.

"But definitely not as amazing as you're going to be," Quinn threw back with a proud smile that made Rachel's heart soar.

"I love you," Rachel breathed out.

"I love you, too," Quinn said lovingly.

Rachel smiled before taking a step forward, scanning the crowd for Carmen. She frowned when she saw the empty seat that the NYADA professor was supposed to be sitting in.

"She didn't come," Rachel whispered in a heartbroken voice.

"Rach, listen to me," Quinn said firmly as she cupped the brunette's face. Rachel stared straight into her girlfriend's hazel eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"_This _is your moment, Rachel. You worked hard for this moment for three whole years, without letting anyone get in your way. Not the slushies, not the bullying, _nothing_. You are going out there and sing your heart out like no one else has ever done, and the people out there are going to witness the greatest, _shiniest _star that they will ever see. NYADA is going to be missing out on the greatest talent there is if she doesn't come. But, for now, take it. This is yours, and yours alone."

Rachel nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Quinn was right. This was her moment, her time to shine like no other. The faith in Quinn's voice made her stronger, knowing that her girlfriend would be there for her every step of the way.

"You're right," Rachel smiled, as Quinn gently thumbed away the stray tears. "But this isn't just _my _moment, it's ours. It's all ours."

Quinn smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Rachel. The brunette kissed back with all her might, as she felt the strong faith and love that Quinn conveyed in that kiss.

"Now, go." Quinn said as they pulled apart. Rachel nodded and smiled before walking to the middle of the stage.

The band started playing a soft tune, and Rachel clasped her hands together as she waited for her entrance.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Rachel thought of Quinn as she sang. The reason she chose this song was to dedicate it to the blonde; the blonde who loved her, who stood by her all this time. The girl that did everything she can to make it up to Rachel for the past mistakes she made; the one that pushed Rachel to never give up on her dreams.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am because you love me_

Rachel swept her gaze towards Quinn who was standing, hidden at the right side of the stage. Judging by the blonde's expression, she realized that Rachel was singing the song to her. Rachel sent a loving smile towards Quinn, then turned her attention back to the audience.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

When Rachel lost all faith in herself and in her dreams when she messed up at her audition, Quinn gave it back to her, stronger and better than ever before. Quinn was her rock, her support. She made it clear that there was nothing that Rachel could not overcome, and Rachel would forever be grateful for Quinn's love. Quinn was her blessing; her greatest, and one true love.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark, shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Rachel closed her eyes, letting all her emotions run wild as she belted out the notes. Images of Quinn flooded her mind. Her gentle gaze, her hazel eyes that reflected pure love and adoration whenever they were trained on her, the comfort her arms brought as she was held, and the warmth that spread throughout her body whenever Quinn smiled at her. Because of Quinn, the world was a much better place for Rachel. Quinn was her light in the dark, shining with the strength of the love that she made Rachel feel.

_I'm everything I am, because you love me..._

All the people in the auditorium stood up and clapped and cheered as Rachel belted out the final note. She could see Carmen in the crowd, who was also giving her a standing ovation. She smiled widely, and went into position for their final number.

She looked briefly at Quinn, who was carefully wiping her tears away. Rachel smiled, and Quinn smiled back. Their gazes held for a moment before everyone assembled in the center of the stage. An upbeat song started to play, and everyone moved with ease around the stage. Rachel and Quinn sent flirtatious winks at each other all throughout the performance, with Rachel doing her best to focus on Finn, which was her partner.

When they finished, they were greeted with thunderous applause and shouting and cheering. Rachel beamed as she bowed down along with the other gleeks, and the curtain closed.

As soon as the curtain closed, Quinn saw Carmen stand up and walk towards the exit of the auditorium. She knew that Rachel had another chance of getting into NYADA, since Carmen showed up, and the brunette's performance was electrifying. And the fact that Rachel chose that solo to sing to her was something that words couldn't describe.

She quickly bolted out of the backstage, and ran towards the exit of the stadium. She found Carmen weaving her way through the crowd, and ran faster. Once she caught up, she tapped the woman's shoulder, catching her attention.

"Yes?" Carmen asked, silently urging Quinn to speak.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I wanted to thank you for coming here today to see Rachel perform. It means a lot to her, seeing you here today," Quinn said gratefully.

Carmen listened silently as she sized Quinn up.

"Yes, I remember you. You're the one who came running after me at McKinley, and the one that was with Ms. Berry after my master class," Carmen said in recognition.

"Yes, that was me," Quinn confirmed. "Like I said before, Rachel's a star. And if anyone deserves to get the chance to be in New York, it's her."

Carmen scrutinized Quinn, as though trying to faze her. But Quinn didn't back down, she simply stood straight, waiting for the woman to speak.

"When Ms. Berry sang that song, she was singing it to you," Carmen stated, and sounded nothing like a question to Quinn. But she didn't know how to answer; what if it caused Carmen to change her mind about Rachel? Upon not hearing a response, Carmen continued, "The way she sang was very passionate, and it's rare to see that in aspiring Broadway students nowadays."

Judging by the way Carmen smiled, Quinn knew that she didn't care that Rachel was with her. With another _girl_.

"Thank you," Quinn said. Carmen nodded before starting to walk towards the exit again.

Quinn was ecstatic; Rachel had been given another chance, and this time, there was no doubt that she would be getting into NYADA. She then made her way back towards the auditorium for the awarding. It was finally time; the moment they had all been waiting for.

"You were amazing, Rach."

Rachel whirled around to see Finn, flashing her his dopey grin.

"Thank you, Finn," Rachel said politely.

"So, that song..." Finn trailed off, sounding hopeful. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"It was for Quinn. You should know that by now," Rachel said earnestly, and the tall boy visibly deflated.

"Oh." Finn said, sounding disappointed.

Rachel just nodded. Before Finn could speak up again, Rachel found herself being lifted above the ground and spun around in the air. She squealed in surprise, which soon turned into a giggling fit when she saw that Quinn was the culprit.

"You were perfect out there, Rachel. You always are," Quinn said proudly as she set the brunette down.

Rachel laughed when she found herself back on the ground. She knew that Quinn meant what she said, and it never failed to make her heart soar that she could make her girlfriend this proud of her.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, and leaned up to kiss Quinn, completely forgetting about the boy who was witnessing all this.

Quinn laughed as they pulled apart, and rested their foreheads against each other. Rachel giggled and cupped the blonde's face, staring into the hazel eyes that stared into her chocolate ones.

"I love you, Rachel. So, so much," Quinn murmured.

"I love you, too, Quinn. With all my heart," Rachel whispered softly.

Quinn smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. Rachel smiled contentedly as Quinn kissed her forehead.

The moment was broken when Finn cleared his throat. Quinn scowled at the tall boy as she pulled away from the embrace, but wrapped her arm protectively around the brunette's waist.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, and Rachel could tell that her girlfriend was trying to keep her cool. She squeezed the blonde's arm gently, signaling that everything was okay. Quinn nodded and relaxed slightly, but still didn't let go of the brunette.

"Quinn really does make you happy, huh?" Finn said sadly. Rachel nodded, feeling a little sorry for the tall boy.

"She does, more than anything, more than anyone," Rachel said, looking up to smile at Quinn. The blonde smiled back, and pressed her lips against the brunette's forehead. "I'm sorry, Finn..."

"Nah, it's okay," Finn said, giving a genuine smile. "If you guys make each other happy, then it's all cool."

"Thank you, Finn," Rachel said, returning the smile. She was glad that Finn understood, and wasn't trying anything to win her back. Not that he ever could, anyway, no matter how hard he tried. Quinn was her true love, and no one can ever change that.

"Thanks," Quinn said with a smile.

Finn nodded and smiled before walking away.

"I'm glad that he understood," Rachel sighed in relief.

"Yeah, me too," Quinn responded.

Rachel smiled and leaned up to peck Quinn on the lips. The blonde smiled as they pulled apart, but the moment was short-lived when Santana came barging in.

"Q, stop making out with Berry, and get both your asses on the stage!" Santana announced, making the two girls laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, we'll be right there," Rachel called out.

Santana nodded, and Quinn laced her fingers around Rachel's.

"You ready?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

The three teams gathered on stage, and the New Directions held onto each other tightly as the MVP award was announced. They closed their eyes, and Unique's name was announced. Vocal Adrenaline cheered as Unique took his prize. The New Directions opened their eyes and clapped.

"And now, a round of applause for this year's top three national show choir finalists!"

The audience clapped, and the three teams stood silently.

"In third place..."

Everyone waited with bated breaths, and Rachel's grasp on Quinn's hand tightened.

"...All the way from Oregon, the Portland Scale Blazers!"

The New Directions gave a silent sigh of relief as the Blazers took their trophy, and Rachel's grip loosened for a bit. Now, it was time to announce the winner; the moment they had all been waiting for, for three years. The two remaining teams were on edge; both remaining silent.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand reassuringly, giving a soft smile. The brunette smiled and squeezed back, and they waited patiently.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, quiet please... Congratulations to both teams standing there on stage. But now, it's time to announce a winner."

Jesse placed his right hand over his left, seemingly growing more nervous. Both teams felt the tension in the air; it was all coming down to this crucial moment.

"The 2012 Nationals Show Choir Champions..."

Everyone drew a deep breath, and Quinn and Rachel's hands grasped each other's tightly.

"From McKinley High, from Lima, Ohio, the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The New Directions jumped and screamed in victory as confetti fell on them. Tears streamed down Rachel's eyes as Quinn held her tight. They did it, they had won. Three years of hard work had finally gotten them here. It was their time to shine.

Mr. Schue was grinning from ear to ear as he accepted the trophy, holding it up in the air for everyone to see. The crowd went wild, cheering and clapping loudly.

"We won! We won!" Rachel screamed in joy as Quinn spun her around in the air. They were laughing in delight, tears of happiness streaming down their faces.

They were beyond ecstatic, and Quinn and Rachel rested their foreheads against each other.

"Three years of hard work... It was really worth it," Quinn smiled.

"It really is, especially now that we have each other," Rachel said in agreement.

"We're together because you let me love you," Quinn said reverently, lovingly.

"And I'm blessed for that, because you love me," Rachel said in return.

They smiled and shared a kiss amidst the celebration, knowing that everything was worth it; because they were both blessed to have each other in their lives.


End file.
